The Rainmaker
by Linda Atkinson
Summary: Castiel encounters a conman in 1900 Lawrence, Kansas. Human AU Dean/Castiel pre-slash. Don't like, Don't read.


The Rainmaker

Author: Linda92595

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters/Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Sam, Bobby, Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, Crowley

Ocs

Rating: PG-13 Dean/Castiel pre-slash, a little M/M kissing, suggestive dialog

Warnings: Song Fic, AU, always human Castiel, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel

Summary: In the summer of 1898 in Lawrence, Kansas a drought is destroying the town's people's lives. A man shows up who says he can fix it …for a price.

Note: Based on the 1956 movie _The Rainmaker _with Burt Lancaster and Katherine Hepburn. If you have never seen it I highly recommend that you run, don't walk to the nearest Blockbuster and rent it. Song adapted for this fic _Lizzie and the Rainmaker_.

_You came riding in on the sunrise_

_On hot west Kansas day_

_With a fancy painted wagon_

_And some fancy things to say_

_Looks like you folks need some water_

_Well, water is my game_

_And for the small price of $500.00_

_I bet you I can make it rain!_

It was hot. The hottest summer he could remember, not that Castiel Cooper could remember being anywhere else but Lawrence, Kansas. He had been born on some far off Russian steppes where, no doubt, the summers were still cool and clear, but his only real memories were of this dusty farm in this dusty American town. He often wondered if his older brothers could recall the places they had been born.

Cas turned walking down the board sidewalks of Lawrence's "downtown" area. The one dirt and gravel street that led to the stable. On either side of the wide thoroughfare were slat wood and shingle buildings. The bakery, the boarding house, the barber shop and the general store. Farther down the street he could just make out the shape of the whitewashed building housing the Roadhouse, the town's only tavern. Not that Cas ever went to the Roadhouse. His older brothers might just drop dead of some kind of shock if prim, proper Castiel ever darkened the doors of a common bar.

Across the street from the Roadhouse was the bank. In a prominent place in the front of the only brick building in town was Franklin Crowley's horse and carriage. A fine black trap with yellow wheels and lanterns on the back.

A shudder crawled the length of Cas' spine as he turned away from the bank and headed down the street to the General store where he could make out the dark forms of two of his older brothers loading the buckboard.

As Cas pulled to a halt Uriel turned, a smile breaking his face. Casually he reached into the saddlebag hanging off the side of the wagon and shoved a paper cone into Castiel's hand. Glancing down Cas smiled, "Uri…you don't have to buy this anymore. I'm a grown man I can live without…"

Raphael sighed pushing his hat back, "I think we can afford a nickel's worth of candy, now and again Cassie."

"Don't call me that, Rafe." Castiel snapped without any heat behind it. Still he unwrapped one of the penny sugar sticks and bit into it. The peppermint was soft and flaky and it melted on his tongue. Cas closed his eyes breathing around the cool mint. The taste drawing his mind back to the cold snap of winter snow and brisk clear, cold air. He sighed, and then glanced back at his oldest brother. Uriel was taller than Cas, ten years older, his broad shoulders pulling at the soft doeskin shirt he wore. Sweat glistened on his bald head.

Like Raphael, Uriel had been adopted in some small, African country that Cas probably couldn't even find on a map. And he often wondered if Uriel had any memories of that far off place. Uri was the first and he had been ten years old when the Baptist missionary and his new bride had found him starving to death in the streets of the tiny little village of his birth. A village struck by so much death and misery that no one could afford to care about one more homeless child.

Casting a quick glance at his other brother Castiel sighed how much did Raphael remember of his own childhood home, more than Cas himself who had been only six months old when the Reverend and Mrs. Cooper found him. Rafe also was born in the wilds of Africa but far away from the place of Uriel's birth. A place Castiel had read of filled with lions, the Serengeti plains he had read and seen pictures of people tall and thin like his brother dressed in bright red cloth and brass necklaces. But Raphael had been younger when he had come to live with their parents, and he never mentioned his former family.

Perhaps Castiel's final older 'brother' could recall the place of his birth. Uriel had scoffed at Gabriel's smaller stature calling him half Leprechaun. But if Gabe could recall the horrors of plague and deprivation of the tiny Irish hamlet that had been his birth home or the rolling emerald meadows and rough cobblestone streets he also never mentioned it. Cas looked back at Uriel and Raphael wonder how others in Lawrence viewed these two men. knowing that Uriel's and Raphael's soft, dark eyes and chocolate colored skin set them apart in this dusty little Kansas town.

But the Reverend Billy Cooper and his wife had been well respected by this town. They had loved all their sons and raised them all to be good men, and as a result all the Cooper boys were respected by the townspeople.

"Where's Gabe," Castiel asked taking another small bite of his peppermint stick. Rafe sighed jerking his chin in the direction of the bank,

"Went in to talk to Crowley about the note on the farm."

Cas shivered again, glancing up at the round ball of hated yellow sitting high in the sky. If the rain would come the corn would be okay and they could bring the crop in on time. Make enough to cover the back mortgage payments and then some. But it had been three months now that the sky had refused to yield, and the ground was hard and dry, the corn sat wilting in the fields.

Even the old irrigation system that Castiel had found in one of his books on roman agriculture was giving out as the water levels in the pond grew lower and lower.

Castiel pocketed the rest of his candy and moved around to help Uriel and Raphael load the rest of the supplies in the back of the wagon. Raphael frowned, "Careful of your hands, Cassie."

The younger man sighed, "It's okay, Rafe."

But he was careful none the less. Reverend Granger paid him two dollars a week to play the piano at Sunday Service and they needed the money. All of the brothers did odd jobs when they could; Gabriel did books for Bobby Singer at the stable and Miss Ellen at the Roadhouse. Uriel and Raphael worked as 'bouncers' at Meg Master's place, when one of the trail hands got too rough with the girls.

Although Castiel considered two dollars a week an exorbitant sum for his piano playing skills, he didn't argue. Roy Granger had been boyhood friends with their Daddy and he did what he could to help the boys out now that Billy was gone.

The three men had the buckboard loaded by the time that Castiel spied the small, bowlegged form of his second oldest brother walking down the street. Gabe was short, blond and perpetually smiling.

Shoving his hat back on his head Gabriel reached into his little brother's pocket snagging the paper cone of candy. With a saucy grin he liberated one of the peppermint sticks and snapped off a bite between sharp white teeth.

Uriel grunted frowning down at the smaller man, "Well, what'd old Crowley have to say?"

Uriel's tone was dark, but there was a thin thread of desperation underlying it and it made Castiel shiver again. Gabe cocked his head jerking his chin at the youngest Cooper brother, "Uh maybe we should talk about it later, Uri."

"You don't need to protect me. I know we're in trouble. What does Mr. Crowley want in order to extend the note on the farm?"

Gabriel had the good grace to look embarrassed. Especially at being the bearer of such bad tidings. "Well…hell…Cas …not to put too fine a point on it, he wants you."

"What?" Uriel snarled, "Does that bastard expect us to whore out our little brother to him."

Suddenly a clipped British accent cut through the air, "Now, now Uriel Cooper, you do me a grave injustice…I am in no way asking you to 'whore out' pretty Castiel here. I offered marriage, straight and honorable. I couldn't very well see my young spouse's family out in the streets could I?"

Uriel turned scowling down at the smaller man, but Crowley remained unimpressed. Finally, he turned nodding politely at Castiel then walked stiffly back to the bank doors. Cas watched the older man disappear inside before looking at his three older brothers.

"Maybe I should just agree…"

Gabriel frowned holding up a hand, "No we haven't sunk that far down Cas. You don't have to give yourself up to him. Not just yet."

"Not at all," Uriel snapped, "Gabe, we can't seriously agree to such a thing. Pa wouldn't have wanted us to sacrifice one of us for the rest. We were raised to protect each other."

Raphael nodded, "Yeah we can't just give up Cassie."

Castiel glared at the other men, "It's my decision."

He was interrupted by the sight and sound of a colorful wagon pulled by a large black draft horse turning onto the broad street. The four Cooper brother turned as the wagon rumbled past noting the two young men sitting in the front.

Castiel looked up just as the driver of the wagon looked down. The man seemed to be Castiel's age maybe a year or two younger with dark blond hair and vivid emerald green eyes. He grinned at the youngest Cooper brother winking. Cas felt his face go hot as blood colored his cheeks.

Gabriel leaned back against their own buckboard watching the hideously painted covered wagon roll by. He grinned at Castiel then nudged his younger brother in the ribs with an elbow. The air rushed out of Castiel's lungs in a loud "oof" sound and he rocked back swatting at the shorter man. Gabriel chuckled.

"What do you suppose that is all about?" he asked. Uriel glared in the general direction of the wagon then shrugged his broad shoulders. Far up the street the wagon had circled around in a large vacant area in front of the stable and the two young men had jumped down.

The sound of a drum beat, heavy and slow, carried through the air and the Cooper brothers shifted en masse watching as a small crowd of people gathered around the wagon. From beneath the soft snatches of whispers the brothers could hear the steady beat of the lone drum and the chanting, lyrical voice of the older of the two men in the wagon.

"Step right up folks! Come right this way! You got troubles? I got solutions right here Brother John's Patent Medicine…right here. Sample this magic elixir that'll cure what ails ya!"

Castiel shifted then twitched as a smile crept over his face. Uriel glared at his youngest brother but the look went unnoticed as the younger man wandered from the side of the wagon into the street then strode purposefully to the small crowd that had gathered on the sidewalk.

The man standing beside the wagon hefted a small green-glass bottle made brown by the contents inside. The elixir swirled darkly as he thrust the bottle out. Cas looked him over and as if on cue the taller man turned shooting the Cooper brother a saucy grin, "Well, howdy neighbor…you look mighty fine and fit to be think' 'bout buying' a big ole bottle of patent medicine."

Castiel felt his face go hot again, and he ducked back until he felt the solid presence of his older brother at his back. Glancing up he saw a thunderous look paint Uriel's dark features as he glared at the pitch man beside the wagon. Uriel's back stiffened and he laid a broad palm on Cas' shoulder.

"Cassie go wait by the buckboard…"

"I want to see this, Uri."

"Nothin' to see but some no account loser harkin' that swill. It'll probably kill you."

Unperturbed the salesman raised the bottle in the air and gave it a little shake. The unrelenting noonday sun sparkled on the green glass giving it a rainbow colored halo.

"This here medicine was patented by my dear departed Pa the Right Reverend John Winchester…"

"Right Reverend my ass." Uriel sneered. Castiel uttered a little gasp.

"Uriel!" he whispered in a scandalized voice. Although the older Cooper brother wasn't sure that Castiel was more scandalized by his cursing or his rude attitude. Either one of which might set his prissy little sibling off being as he was so set on propriety. Raphael rolled his eyes and grinned.

Unrepentant the elder Cooper brother pushed his hat back and crossed both arms over his beefy chest. As if just noticing the oldest of the four men the medicine man sidled across the street and parked himself right in front of the Cooper brothers. Gabe cast a quick, calculated glance at Uriel then Castiel and grabbed his little brother by the hand.

The pitchman noticed the movement pushing his way past Gabriel until he stood squarely in front of Castiel. Castiel cocked his head, staring openly at the other man. The medicine man smirked and Castiel blushed looking down.

Continuing his pitch the other man shook the bottle, "So folks say your get up and go done got up and went? Got a hitch in your giddiup? This patent, bonafied, certified all purpose elixir will fix you right up? Care for a swallow friend."

"I think not," Castiel said with a frown. But the medicine man seemed undeterred.

"I just might have what you need," he purred. Castiel swallowed, and the blond honed in on his throat following the movement of his Adam's apple as it bobbed.

"I don't…think…" The youngest Cooper brother fidgeted. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Oh please let me introduce myself…Dean Winchester, son of the late and great John Winchester brother to Samuel…right there..."

Dean turned cocking his head and jerking his chin in the direction of the younger man who stood dutifully banging the drum, with a bored expression on his face.

Castiel let his gaze wander from the smiling face of the older Winchester brother to the long lanky form of his brother. Dean winced then moved between the two men catching Castiel's eye with a smarmy grin. "I'm sure I've got just what you need right here…uh…"

"Castiel Cooper," he said quietly as Dean grinned again.

"Cas! Just take a look right here."

Flinching as if the nickname was an abomination Castiel shivered, "You can provide nothing I need or want, Dean Winchester."

The pitchman leaned into Castiel's person space so close that his breath whispered over the smaller man's cheek. Castiel felt a shudder crawl the length of his spine. Dean leaned closer breath ghosting across Cas' lips …eyes a vivid emerald green. Castiel's gaze drifted to Dean's mouth, as the tip of his tongue wet his lips.

"Are you sure 'bout that, Cas Cooper?"

Uriel muscled his way between the two men and Castiel cringed cheeks coloring pink.

He flicked a shoulder at the pitchman, "What this town needs doesn't come in any bottle, Mr. Winchester."

"Is that a fact?"

Raphael butted in moving his youngest brother yet farther away from Winchester, "As a matter of fact it is. What these folks need can't be found in a nickel a bottle patent medicine, Winchester. What this town needs is rain."

Dean leaned back one hand going to the battered hat perched on his head. He shifted rolling his shoulders then walked a few feet back. Casting his hands out to the side Dean swept around in a tight circle.

The townspeople gaped at the strange spectacle as the pitchman chuckled, "Well, well, well looks like you folks are in luck then cause I got just what you need. I'm telling' you folks, for the small price of Five Hundred Dollars I can make it rain!"

_They just stood there staring_

_Trying to believe_

_But there was one named Cas Cooper_

_Who said he was a lying cheat_

_He said you call yourself the Rainman,_

_Well you ought to be ashamed_

_Starting all these people dreaming;_

_Thinking you can make it rain._

There was a collective gasp from the gathered crowd and Dean's grin widened. Certain now that he had the collective attention of the assembled mass the pitchman swept his hat off his head flinging both arms wide, "You heard me right good folks! For the small sum of five hundred dollars I will guarantee to bring that life giving elixir from the skies."

Suddenly the steady beat of the drum stopped and when Dean turned to chastise his younger sibling and shuddered. Sam's face was screwed up, eyes narrowed and lips turned down in a disapproving arch. It was a dead perfect example of what Dean had come to call, in his own mind, Sam's dreaded bitch-face.

Gathering his wit's the elder Winchester brother quickly turned back to the assembled throng of town's people offering them an encouraging grin, "You heard me right folks I can make it rain. I'll take my leave of you now and let you folks discuss the matter of my remuneration. My brother and I will be making camp just outside town."

Flicking a hand in Sam's direction Dean hustled to the wagon leaving his little brother gaping after him. Finally, Sam hurried to the wagon, tossing the drum inside and clambering aboard as Dean whipped the horse to a lively trot.

The assemblage parted letting the wagon make its way down the dusty street and the four Cooper brothers watched with varying degrees of hostility. Castiel seemed the most put out actually glaring at the wagon as it disappeared down the street. Uriel noticed his youngest brother's grim face and uttered a sigh. Gently he clapped a hand on the slim shoulder and Castiel turned to face him.

"Now Cas, don't get all worked up and righteous on us. You can't smite the sinner."

"The only reason they're camping out of town is so they can make a quick get-away."

Gabriel shrugged, "Now Cassie…what harm does he do?"

"What harm! Gabriel that man is a lying cheat. He can no more make it rain than I can dance the two-step."

Gabriel smiled clasping his younger brother's shoulder, "You know what Cassie, and maybe you should shake a leg ever now and again. It's do you a world of good."

_Step back nonbelievers_

_Or the rain will never come_

_Somebody keep that fire a burnin'_

_Somebody beat that drum!_

_He said some may think I'm crazy_

_For making all these claims_

_But I swear before this day is over_

_You folks are gonna see some rain!_

Sam Winchester pulled the wagon to a halt on the outskirts of the town of Lawrence. Glancing over at the still silent form of his older brother Sam sighed. Finally pushing his hat back on his head the younger Winchester opened his mouth but before he could even get a word out Dean had turned a hard glint in his jade eyes.

"Don't start on me, Sammy."

Frowning Sam grabbed his older brother's shoulder pulling him around so that he could stare into his eyes, "Dean you can't take these people's money."

"Don't see why not." Dean said shaking off Sam's hand, "We do it all the time. With Brother John's Patent Medicine."

"That's different, Dean."

Shaking his head the elder brother sneered, "No it ain't Sammy. We sell people good health in a bottle. It's a dream that they can buy a few drops of potion and all their ills will just melt away."

"That's one thing, Dean. The elixir has herbs and sugar. It'll make people feel better. And even it don't at least it tastes good. At least they get something for their money. But promising that you can make it rain. That's just a lie, Dean."

"So what if it is?" Dean said shrugging, "It ain't my fault that these people are a bunch of fools.'

"It's wrong, Dean."

"No! Sammy, what's wrong was Ma dying when you were just a baby. It was Dad dragging us all over hell and back in the back of this wagon peddlin' his potions and elixirs and looking for unlocked doors when he couldn't sell 'em."

Dean threw out his arms making a vague gesture toward the wagon and the black horse waiting patiently to be fed. "What's wrong is that that was all we got left of the man, not that he didn't leave us a long time ago. Not that he didn't drink himself to death 'cause he couldn't get past the hate and remember that he had two sons who needed him."

Sam flinched, "But Dean that don't make cheating these people right. We can't get even with the whole world just 'cause of what Pa did to us."

Dean sneered, "Well we can damn sure try."

With the wagon settled under a copse of old pine trees Sam busied himself making a fire and pulling out an old battered iron skillet he used to fry pan bread. When the fire had burned down to smoldering embers the younger Winchester brother settled the skillet into the coals and measure out coffee for the pot.

While Sam took care of the more mundane chores of feeding the brothers themselves Dean tended the horse, making sure to inspect his hooves and pull his feed bag on. The big black stallion whinnied gratefully, or at least Dean chose to interpret it as grateful, and the elder brother petted his neck. Finally Dean moved across the clearing taking a seat beside the fire near his brother as Sam fried thick strips of bacon to eat with the pan bread.

After dinner Dean built up the fire and set his sleeping bag down. Sam took up a spot on the opposite side of the fire. Taking a deep breath the younger brother turned to Dean and sighed, "Dean please. I'm askin' you to not do this. These folks are just barely hangin' on. If you take this money from them it'll just put another nail in their coffins. Some of them are losin' their farms and homes anyway and these five hundred dollars might be the last thing they've got."

Dean waved his brother off, "So what? We got needs too Sammy. If we don't take this money then they'll just lose it to some other guy who comes around the bend. They'll still have a home to go to, not like us."

Sam shook his head, "Dean it's not like that. If you take this money then maybe you take away something' else. Maybe you take away their hope too.'

"Hope?" Dean said rolling his eyes, "What good is hope?"

Sam frowned, "Sometimes hope is all you have Dean. Hope or faith."

"Yeah…well, Sammy-boy I got no use for either."

After his younger brother had settled down for the night Dean stretched out on his bed roll, but he found sleep hard to come by. After tossing and turning for a while he finally gave up and rose quietly to his feet. Casting a quick glance at Sam's sleeping face Dean stretched his legs and headed down the dusty path to the main road back towards the sleepy little town.

About half way down the road the elder Winchester brother came to a gate leading into a small side road. Far up the side path he could just make out the boxy shape of a large wood cabin and the larger looming shadowy form of a barn. In the fields on either side of the road stood silent rows of corn stalks drooping listlessly in the pale blue moonlight.

Dean turned onto the side road walking easily past the silent fields. From the distance Dean could just make out the shape of another person walking among the rows of corn.

Cursing under his breath the elder Winchester brother started to turn hoping to head back down the road before he was seen but a deep, gravelly voice pulled him to a halt.

"Hey!" the voice said and Dean recognized it as belonging to the thin, blue eyed man who had called Dean out in town earlier that day. With a frown Dean finally turned around shooting the other man a smarmy grin.

Castiel turned pulling a disapproving face when the moon swept from behind the trees and the light was bright enough to illuminate the man standing before him. Undeterred Dean climbed down the small embankment and strode into the cornfield beside the smaller man. Castiel shrugged, "Hello Dean."

"You remembered my name," Dean said breathlessly. Huffing Castiel heaved a sign.

"Of course I remembered your name. How many men can make it rain."

Grinning Dean said, "You don't sound too impressed none, Cas."

Castiel shot the other man a look, "Oh I'm impressed, by how much of a scoundrel you are Dean Winchester." Now his voice shook with righteous fury. "How can you do this to these people?"

"Do what? Make them promises that they can believe in?' Dean scoffed. Castiel whirled on him finger poking unerringly in the larger man's chest.

"Give them false hope." With a sigh Castiel stooped over picking up a large clod of red dirt. With trembling fingers he held it aloft, right in front of Dean's face. "See this?'

"It's dirt…" Dean said as is that should be the most obvious thing in the world and was rewarded with a bitch-face that rivaled even Sam's most put upon expression. Castiel flung the clod at the corn stalks nearest to the two men.

"It's bone dry. Our fields haven't seen rain in months. If it wasn't for the artesian wells, and the old irrigation system my brothers and I dug our crops would be dead already. And we're better off than most."

Dean scoffed, "Who are you to lecture me? What have you ever done for anyone but yourself?"

Thinking back to Uriel's disgusted face when Gabriel had said that Frank Crowley would sign off on the farm's banknote if Castiel would marry him the smaller man cringed, "I'd do anything in the world for my brothers Dean. And I'd do anything I could to help the townspeople out. We're all in this together. And that's why I'm begging you Dean Winchester, don't swindle these people."

"Yeah, well, I'm with you on doing what you can for family. I got my little brother to protect. But as for anyone else. They get what they believe in."

Sighing Castiel seized Dean by the arm as the younger man turned to walk away, "Don't you believe in anything Dean."

He turned to the slightly taller man and Dean felt his stomach twist into a tight hot little knot. In the silvery moonlight Castiel's eyes were so vividly blue that it took Dean's breath away. He swallowed hard, trying to find words before surrendering to the moment and just leaning in. His lips found the other man's and Castiel gasped. Dean took the opportunity to dive in, tongue seeking out Castiel's.

At first the other man stiffened and Dean was sure that he was going to be pushed away. Then Castiel sighed going pliant in his arms. Murmuring nonsense words under his breath Dean slipped a hand down around Castiel's slender waist pulling him close. Holding the smaller man tightly against him Dean groaned. He could feel the solid heat of the other man all along his front side, and Castiel pressed in close tongue fighting with Dean's as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly Castiel's eyes shot open and he pulled back stumbling a few steps away, "Please don't, it's too much. I can't…"

"Jeeze, Cas you act like you never been kissed before." Dean chuckled until he caught sight of the look on the other man's face. "You have been kissed before?'

Rubbing a hand nervously down the back of his neck Castiel gulped, "I've never had occasion."

"Well, let me remedy that, Cas." Dean said with a smarmy grin reaching out of the other man. Castiel batted his hands away.

"I can't, Dean. I'm going to marry Frank Crowley."

Dean shrugged, the name meaning nothing to him. "Why…do you love him?"

"It isn't a matter of love, it's more practical. He owns the note on our farm. And he said that if I'd marry him then he'd forgive the debt."

"Someone like you shouldn't be married for practical reasons Cas. With the way you look, you could have anyone."

"Someone like you…you mean," Castiel scoffed. Dean frowned, but before he could interrupt Castiel raised a hand, "I'm doing this for my brothers. The farm is the only home I've ever known. And it's been years since my brothers have been to the places they were born. I understand sacrifice for the greater good."

"That's a load of horseshit Cas. Why sacrifice…for whose greater good? Your fellow man? They'd screw you over in a New York minute."

Cas let his eyes close briefly, "That's your problem Dean. You have no faith."

"Oh I have faith Cas." Dean snorted, "If I can see it, or touch it or feel it. That's what I have faith in."

"I have to believe that there is more," Castiel said quietly. Dean reached out taking the other man's wrist in his hand, gently pulling him around until they were pressed close together again. Castiel struggled half-heartedly then leaned into Dean's touch. He sighed again running a hand up the other man's arm.

"See I believe in this here," Dean whispered harshly. "I can see you, Cas. I can feel you."

He leaned in capturing Castiel's mouth in another searing kiss. Finally Castiel disentangled himself from Dean pushing away,

"I can't…" he said sadly. Dean tried to grasp Castiel's wrists again, but the other man dodged moving away. Dean dropped his hand watching Castiel walk away.

"Cas, what are you doing, going off to do your duty like a good little soldier."

"You don't have a right to mock me. You don't know anything about me, Castiel said turning around. Dean shot him a grin.

"I could learn, all about you. Come with me when I leave tomorrow. There's a whole wide world out there, Cas. Another world besides Lawrence, Kansas. And I could teach you all kinds of things."

"Nothin' good, I'd wager." Castiel said with a sneer. Dean clasped his hand to his heart as if wounded.

"Alright I could learn all about you. I already know one thing about you Cas. You need kissin" you need it long and hard and often. And I could teach you all about me."

Castiel paused turning half-way around, "I already know all I need to know about you, Dean Winchester."

"Oh yeah," Dean shouted, "What's that Cas?"

Castiel turned away marching firmly down the path to the house. When he reached the porch Castiel turned watching as Dean finally gave up his hollering and headed back down the driveway to the main road. Lifting his hand to his face Castiel pressed his fingertips to his lips, closing his eyes. Sadly he watched as the other man disappeared out of sight, "I already know that I could fall in love with you, Dean Winchester."

Dean made his way back to the campsite where his younger brother was sleeping. As he stripped off his boots and laid them on the ground beside his bedroll he thought back on the feel of Castiel's hard body pressed close to him.

He smiled wondering just what Cas was hiding beneath the dull, somber clothes he wore. From the feel of it he was slim and fit and Dean could just picture all that pale skin laid out beneath him. From the fact that Castiel had never even kissed anyone before Dean was sure that the other man was still a virgin. Dean hadn't had the need of breaking in any of his previous partners, mostly saloon girls and the occasional lonely widow or wife with a husband too far away to pay her any mind, but he wouldn't mind taking it slow with Castiel. Wouldn't mind at all. He settled down on the hard ground mind racing, thinking of the sounds that Castiel would make when Dean taught him everything he needed to know about pleasure.

The next morning dawned clear and bright and Dean rolled over hissing curses under his breath. Sam was already awake heating left over bread and slicing a couple of apples. He shook the coffee pot at his older brother and Dean tossed him a grin.

"Don't we have anything better than apples and day old bread?" Dean asked as he began rolling his bedding.

Sam sniffed sliding the bread onto two plates and dividing the apple slices evenly, 'Not until we scare up a little more cash. The bread will last for a couple more days and the apples are free. As long as the farmer don't catch me in the trees."

"We got five hundred in cold hard cash comin' in tonight Sammy. But right now I'm gonna harness up Impala and get into town to sell some patent medicine just in case the townsfolk can't come up with the money for the rain making."

"Dean," Sam hissed, "I'm askin' you to not do this to these people."

"You and Cas, both. I don't need you on my back." Dean said with a huff. Sam glared reaching out to grab his brother by the shoulder.

"Cas," Sam said, "You mean that blue eyed fella at the wagon yesterday? When did he get on your case about the rainmaking show?"

"Uhh," Dean said slowly then he shrugged. "I might've kinda run into him out in the fields last night."

"Fields? Dean what have I told you about trifling with someone's wife or husband?"

"Cas is nobody's wife." Dean scoffed and Sam shot him a look.

"So he's got a husband gonna show up here lookin' for you with a shotgun? Or what about his big brothers. They sure didn't look like they was so impressed with you yesterday. And messin' around with their baby brother just might put you on their shit list."

Dean grinned, "You cussed."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean focus here."

Gabriel watched as his youngest brother distractedly began hitching the old plow horse to the buckboard. He grinned as Castiel ran the reins the wrong way the first time around and settled down with a muttered curse to straighten them out.

"You plan on going somewhere Cas?"

Castiel looked up offering his brother a sad little smile, "Yes I'm going into town."

The older Cooper brother held up a hand, snagging the collar of Castiel's white linen dress shirt. "You're a little overdressed for a supply run. Besides I thought we got that all taken care of yesterday."

"We did. I'm not going into town for supplies. I'm going to the bank. I need to see Frank Crowley."

"You don't need to do that Cas. We'll get by, we always have."

"No Gabe, we won't. Not this time. I walked the cornfields last night. It's all dying. Just a few more days and we won't have enough crops to pay off the mortgage even if the rain does come in time. There's no use putting it off any longer."

"Maybe if you prayed about this Cas. You've always been big on praying. God seems…"

"God hasn't seen fit to answer my prayers for a long time now Gabe. If He's even out there."

"Of course He's out there Cassie." Gabriel said quietly, "You have to believe that. You've always had the most faith out of any of us."

"I'm sorry Gabe, I just don't believe anymore."

Later that evening the big old wagon pulled by the black stallion made its lumbering way into the town. The wary townspeople had gathered together in the town square at the center of Main Street to watch the approach of the Rainmaker.

Even this close to dusk the sun was huge, a yellow eye glaring balefully down from the clear blue sky. Ca watched from the sidewalk with his three brothers as Dean hopped down from the wagon and began setting up the small folding table that he used to peddle his father's elixir.

Sam Winchester dutifully began unloading the green-glass bottles of murky fluid and the elder Winchester turned his smile on the assembled throng. Ellen Harvelle was the first to step up to the table. Tentatively she handed Dean a few bills.

"You want this many bottles of patent medicine?" Dean asked feigning ignorance, and Castiel cringed. Ellen offered the younger man a glare.

"You know what the money's for, Rainmaker."

One by one the townspeople stepped up each handing over a handful of crumpled bills, or maybe a tin can or Mason jar of rumbled folding money and jingling coins. Dean stood behind the table hat pushed back at a jaunty angle smiling like a benevolent despot as the money continued to pile up on the table. When the last of the crowd had settled their tribute he smiled making a big show of scraping the offering into a wooden cigar box.

Once the money was secured Dean carefully motioned Sam to start loading the bottles of elixir back into the wagon. Turning to the crowd with a cheerful grin he made a vague motion, one hand sweeping toward the street, "I can see that you folks got just one thing on your minds. Well, let's get down to it then. I need wood, lots and lots of wood. We got to build us a bonfire that'll rise right up to the doors of Heaven."

The elder Winchester brother waved a hand at his younger sibling and Sam climbed into the back of the wagon reappearing with a large drum. Dean waved the townspeople away, "You folks go gather up that wood."

Once the crowd at scattered Dean nudged his younger brother in the ribs, "once these fools are all occupied you get in the wagon and start moving toward the town limit. I'll catch up."

Sam nodded, and then he began pounding the drum for all he was worth. The solemn banging echoed throughout the town. As the drum beat echoed Dean began his spiel,

"Okay folks! So you say that you're sick and tired or being sick and tired? You say you're tired of wakin' up each and every morning to the same old thing? I know what's on your mind? The only thing that can be on your mind…when is it gonna rain?"

Dean waved and Sam changed the pitch of the drum beats from a somber thud to the rapid fire beat of a heart. Grinning Dean urged his brother closer to the wagon. "Well, I'm here to tell ya that the wait is soon gonna be over. You bring that wood on in here. Pile it up as high as you can. We need a fire that'll be hotter than the flames of Hell."

As the towns people began throwing the bundles of wood they had collected into a huge pile right in the middle of Main Street Dean began slipping quietly toward the wagon, but when he got there is found Sam, not on the seat holding the reins but standing between Uriel and Raphael Cooper. With a frown the elder Winchester tipped his hat to the two men, "Good to see you gentlemen this evening."

Uriel glared down at Dean then huffed out a laugh that was as dry as the soil beneath their feet, "I'm sure you are, Winchester."

Raphael offered Dean a sharp grin, "We're just gonna stand here and keep your brother company while you do your magic."

"Well," Dean said clearing his throat, "Rainmaking is tricky business."

"I just bet it is," Uriel said sagely. "But none the less we're just gonna keep watch here. And if you're lyin' to the whole town I'm gonna make sure you dance with the devil, boy."

Shuffling nervously Dean walked back to the bonfire that was rapidly becoming the largest pile of wood that he had ever seen. On the opposite side of the street he could make out the form of Cas Cooper standing alone. The smaller form of his brother Gabriel a little ways away talking to a man with a clipped British accent that Dean assumed was Frank Crowley.

It still made Dean feel like dying a little at the thought of Castiel trapped in a loveless marriage to a man he barely knew just to keep his brothers from being thrown out of their home.

Quickly making his way across the street Dean grasped Castiel's elbow pulling the slightly smaller man into the shadowed alley. Castiel jerked his arm away, and Dean shot him a hurt look, "There's no need to act that way Cas."

"I suppose you came over here to make sure that I get my brothers away from your wagon so you can make your get away."

Dean flinched at being caught out, "Well, sort of, but you can still come with me and Sam, Cas."

"No, I'm going to marry Mr. Crowley. I owe by brothers that much. And I couldn't live with myself if I aided and abetted you in swindling these people."

"Swindle is such a harsh word Castiel Cooper. Like I told your brother Uriel rain making is a tricky business. I best be getting' to it."

Dean strolled over to the bonfire lighting a stick with a match he pulled out of his pocket. Once the flames had caught on the tinder between the larger sticks and limbs the fire began to rise into the late evening sky.

Overhead the sun was just beginning to sink behind the horizon; the pinks and purples of evening just melting into the clear deep blue of night. Dean stood back tossing the final scraps of wood onto the raging pyre. With a sigh he turned motioning the townspeople to move into a circle around the flames. "Okay folks," he shouted, "We got to move around the fire start walking and don't stop until I say so."

As the gathered throng of people began marching dutifully around the fire the dust from the street mingled with the smoke from the flames rising into the air. As the fire got hotter and brighter as more of the kindling caught and went up the smoke got denser and the cloud of dust got thicker. Finally the blue of the sky was mottled gray with smoke and dirt.

Castiel stepped back coughing and raising one hand to wipe at the moisture leaking from his eyes. He glanced across the street to the dark forms of his two brothers holding Sam Winchester captive between them. Dean was marching at the front of the ring of townspeople circling the flames.

Suddenly the sound of thunder rumbled on the horizon. There was a concerted gasp from the crowd and Dean's head jerked up looking at the gathering gloom of the smoke darkened sky. He shouted waving the crowd forward, "Keep walking double time…keep that dust rising up to the sky!"

Lightening split the clouds of dust casting a pale white glow over the crowd lining the street. Suddenly Castiel felt his breath catch in his throat. The thunder sounded again, closer now violent rattling the windows in the building lining Main Street.

Something splattered the toe of Castiel's boot and he looked down mouth gasping open as a raindrop slipped off the leather. With a grin Castiel tipped his head back feeling the quickening rain wet his face. He shouted then laughed. Gabriel grabbed Castiel's hand, and Castiel drew his brother into a tight embrace. Pushing away from Gabriel the youngest Cooper brother ran down the street toward the place where the Winchester brothers had gathered together at their wagon.

_Hey Cas!_

_Well, a man's gotta have a dream._

_And if you can't walk on the inside with me_

_I'll meet you in between_

_Oh come with me Cassie_

_And the stars will write your name_

_And if you still think I'm lying_

_Well, look yonder there comes the rain!_

Cas shivered as the big, fat raindrops slid down the collar of his shirt. Uriel was walking away from the wagon with Raphael in tow. They pulled to a halt when they saw Castiel approaching. Uri paused holding a small box aloft as his youngest brother drew near.

"That crazy hooligan just shoved this at me and took off for the wagon. What do you make of this Cassie?"

Castiel recognized the cigar box as the one that Dean had stored away his ill gotten gains, which didn't seem so ill gotten anymore, "Just take it to Gabe, Uri. You'll understand why in the morning. Goodbye Uri …Rafe."

"What?' Uriel said with a glare, "Castiel what are you up too?"

But the younger man pulled away from his brother running for the wagon. When he got there Dean was just getting ready to climb aboard. He turned at the sound of footsteps behind him grinning for all he was worth.

Dean grabbed Cas by the arms reeling him in. Blue eyes stared at the taller man, wide with fear and maybe a little something else. Castiel groaned as Dean's lips found his. He wriggled trying to pull back, gain some ground, but the other man wouldn't let him, and the farmer sighed against the conman's lips long elegant fingers tangling in his hair.

Suddenly Cas pushed Dean away letting out a joyful shout. He staggered back arms spread wide head tipped back to the grey misty skies. Dean grinned pushing his hat back and letting the rain wet his face.

Dean gently tugged the smaller man into his arms. Leaning forward until his lips brushed Castiel's ear he whispered, "I see I told you I could do it Cas. Looks like the drought is finally over, don't it? I told you all you had at do was believe it"

With a shy little smile Castiel closed his eyes. The prayer came easy to his lips and he muttered to himself, _Father, I believe this ain't the only time I'll have reason to talk at you. I believe that the drought in my life is finally over, I believe that Dean's the good man I think he is and that my brothers will understand why I'm leavin' with him tonight. I believe that I'll feel the way I do right now for the rest of my life. _Looking over at the Rainmaker Cas smiled, "Oh yeah…I believe."

The End


End file.
